Talk:Pitchfork
chicago music critics from article {moved back to article} :i do not see the connection. chicago is hell and gone from D/FW. are we assuming that wub wub is an underground music scene in the west? unless the ambient b/g track is going to be pounding and surging and i am counting on it not to be im thinking this is a wild shot or a trolling. please argue otherwise below. 10:32, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::http://pitchfork.com/ is an extremely popular music website. The mainstream'd flavor text is also an obvious reference to popularizing a song. 18:51, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ::: Oh, god, how "mainstream." I absolutely didn't understand the flavor text until now. (No wubwub/dubstep in the main game, fortunately.) Dämmerung 23:39, June 9, 2012 (UTC) speculation ...of which there is far too much of on this page. "3-round burst?" "high fire rate?" "large magazine?" any of these can be granted by this particular model's combination of parts. the next pitchfork we see could fire a slow-as-hell 5-round burst and be empty. the above argument applies to the Sloth and probably to Moxxi's shotty as well. also, Poseidon carried a trident, not a pitchfork. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 19:12, July 20, 2012 (UTC) We don't know that the Red lettering is that it gives the '3 shot burst' effect. For all we know, now that could be much more common for snipers. Its really speculation at this point. 19:36, August 25, 2012 (UTC) The 3 shot burst most certainly is '''not '''provided by the red text as it is simply a feature of all Dahl guns (burst fire while zoomed that is, not just 3 shot bursts in general). This can be seen in IGN's live feed at 25:13 or so when a Dahl white (aka common) rarity sniper rifle shoots in a burst of three shots while scoped. The 3 shot burst feature on its item card can be veiwed at earlier times in the video as well. Video Link 15:35, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I currently have one of these, it shoots a 6 round burst of 5 horizant rounds each burst, 14 round magazine. Hammer Corps. (talk) 14:32, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Special Effect Description "Fires 5 horizontal shots in a harpoon arrangement" - I think the author meant "pitchfork arrangement" as despite being redundant, it makes sense. Here's a picture of a harpoon if anybody needs clarification. WhackyGordon (talk) 21:58, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Reference So, why are you all so sure, that the name and text refer to pitchfork.com? It's not even written hypothetically("may be an allusion to...") like in every other article where there are several possible references, no, the other possible allusion even got deleted(or was never in this article but in "popculture-references in bl2"). Doesnt anybody remember that great video for BL1, where every complaining tester got "mainstream'd"? And dont forget that one of the biggest players by Gearbox is Randy Pitchford. This allusion seems somehow more likely, for beeing a pun on the name of the gearbox-boss(sort of) and making an allusion back to that video for BL1, while I assume that "mainstream'd" was never used by pitchfork.com At least, the Pitchford-reference should be incorporated into the article... --Wotemer (talk) 09:12, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Not Useless Article stated it was "useless" as a sniper rifle. I find it is great as a sniper rifle because the 5 round burst ensures you don't miss due to rapid lateral movements of the enemy. Leading shots on enemies running laterally is also much easier because you have a much larger margin of error and still hit your mark. It's a predictable spread, making it just as easy to get headshots as any other sniper rifle. Rather than state it being "great" or "useless", I added these usage scenarios, and left the previous editor's suggested usage as an assault rifle. Leaving it up to the reader to decide whether these attributes make it useless or not. 07:52, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Borderlands 2 and TPS combined? If we're really combining Borderlands 2 and TPS' Pitchfork, someone might as well create a separate variant chart for TPS to avoid some confusion. TapSiLogMACHINE (talk) 01:51, October 27, 2014 (UTC)